The Welcoming
by hatchet.chef
Summary: A new character is in Group Gazers!


Lindsay yawns.

Lindsay gets up from Noah's cough.

"Ugh. It feels weird sleeping on a couch instead of Tyler or Gwen." Lindsay says to herself.

Ezekiel gets up from the floor.

"Better than cow poop,eh." Ezekiel says with pride.

"You didn't hit rock bottom like I did." Lindsay complains.

"Of coure not,eh. I'm proud to be who I am!" Ezekiel honors.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

Noah comes downstairs.

"Ok you idiots, get out of my house." Noah says.

"You said we could spend the night!" Lindsay agrues.

"Yes. Now night is over. The sun is shining and lets welcome another day of crap." Noah says madly.

"Whatever. I miss Tyler." Lindsay says with a down tone.

"But you're nothing like them! Tyler is a emo druggy manwhore! Gwen didn't even like you for who you were, she just did it for Tyler." Ezekiel explains.

"Whatever.." Lindsay says sadly.

"First of all you're way to smart for them, second you're way too pretty, third you got me..I mean us..like the new group gazers..."Ezekiel stutters.

Lindsay looks at the cieling.

"What did you say Tyler?" Lindsay asks Ezekiel.

Ezekiel facepalms.

"I mean Ezekiel! Sorry!" Lindsay apologizes.

"Are you guys going to chat or get out?" Noah interupts.

Lindsay leaves.

Ezekiel follows.

Noah stops Ezekiel from leaving.

"Ezekiel you discust me." Noah says straight up.

"I love you too Noah,eh." Ezekiel says with sarcasm.

"Please take a shower, i'll even pay you too." Noah says as he grabs his nose.

"Alright,eh. If you say so." Ezekiel shrugs.

Ezekiel starts taking off his shirt in front of Noah.

"OH GOSH DUDE! NOT HERE! UGH! NO!" Noah yells covering his eyes.

Ezekiel shrugs and goes to the bathroom and locks the door to shower.

Lindsay walks by and sees Tyler making out with Gwen on the street.

Lindsay pictures Tyler making out with her, then she pictures Chris.

"UGH! I need help!" Lindsay facepalms.

Lindsay goes to the motel Dakota and Alejandro were staying at.

Lindsay knocks on their door.

Dakota answers it.

"Hey girl! Come on in." Dakota invites.

Lindsay enters.

"Hello Lindsay. How have you been?" Alejandro asks.

"Fine." Lindsay shrugs.

"I thought you're soposed to be at Noahs' house?" Dakota asks.

"Noah kicked us out." Lindsay sighs.

A fancey mustang car pulls up by the motel.

"I wonder who that car belongs too!" Dakota asks with excitement.

A girl comes out of the car and takes off her black shades.

Dakota and Lindsay run up to her.

Alejandro stares at the girl.

"Hi! I love your car! I'm Dakota!" Dakota introduces.

"My name is Zoey. I'm new to this town. I'm going to stay at a motel until I find a home." Zoey introduces.

"I'm Lindsay and I know a perfect place for you to stay!" Lindsay introduces.

"Really?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah. My friend Noah has a great house!" Lindsay says.

"Hmm..Take me there. You can drive my mustang if you wish." Zoey demands.

"EEP! YES!" Lindsay says running to the front of the car.

Zoey enters the passenger seat.

Lindsay backs up and drives away to Noahs house.

Alejandro comes next to Dakota.

"Woah..." Alejandro says with a cheesey smile.

"I know right! The car was awesome!" Dakota cheers as she holds on Alejandros arm.

"Oh umm yeah...the um car." Alejandro lies.

Dakota kisses Alejandero.

"Lets go back to our motel room and we can meet up with Lindsay at Noahs." Dakota flirts.

"Sounds great babe." Alejandro says walking Dakota to their motel room.

Lindsay drops off Zoey at Noahs house.

"Thanks Lindsay." Zoey says as she gets out of her car.

Lindsay smiles and closes the car door.

Lindsay knocks on Noahs door.

Noah opens the door.

"What do you wa...Who's your friend?" Noah asks as he gets distracted.

"That's Zoey. Do you mind if she stays at your house?" Lindsay asks.

"No...not at all." Noah says with a cheesey smile.

"Thanks Noah." Zoey says entering his house.

Lindsay and Noah also enter.

"Who are you,eh?" Ezekiel asks as he lays on the couch.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey anwsers.

"You're hot,eh." Ezekiel says out of nowhere.

"Uh thanks?" Zoey says confused.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Zoey sits on the floor.

Noah and Ezekiel rush up to Zoey and sit next to her.

"Do you mind if someone brings me some water?" Zoey asks.

"I'LL DO IT!" Noah says running to the refridge.

"Pfft. Idiot." Ezekiel complains.

"What's your name? Jesus?" Zoey says with a smartass tone.

"No, eh. I'm Ezekiel. Do you like my beard? Ezekiel asks as he holds his beard.

"I hate beards. I only like guys without beards." Zoey tells.

"Oh...I'll shave it off for you! Hold on!" Ezekiel says running to the bathroom.

Noah rushes to give Zoey her water.

"Heres your water." Noah gives.

"Thanks. Do you want to share it together?" Zoey asks as she grabs 2 straws.

Noahs eyes widen.

"Sh-sh-sh-sure!" Noah stutters.

Noah sips some water out of one straw as Zoey sips from the other.

Lindsay slides on the corner.

Dakota knocks on the door.

Lindsay awnsers it.

"Yo girl." Dakota says to Lindsay.

"Come on in." Lindsay invites.

Alejandro and Dakota come in.

"Oh Zoey is here? Nice." Alejandro says excited.

Alejandro rushes and sits next to Zoey.

"I'm Alejandro." Alejandro introduces.

"I like that name." Zoey flirts.

"What the fuck?" Dakota asks Lindsay.

"Yup. Let's go walk around." Lindsay shrugs.

"Umm...yeah." Dakota says watching Alejandro.

Lindsay and Dakota both exit Noahs house.

Dakota and Lindsay walk next to eachother.

They both talk.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. What's up?" Dakota asks.

"I miss Tyler. I just want a regular guy..." Lindsay confesses.

"Riiiiight." Dakota says.

Lindsay see's Tyler on the street making out with Gwen.

Lindsay sighs and shivers.

Dakota pats Lindsays back.

"I thought Tyler was different. Or at least I thought I was one of them." Lindsay sighs.

Lindsay sits down on the sidewalk and cries.

"Ok this is fucked up." Dakota complains.

Dakota leaves Lindsay crying and walks across the street to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler. Get the fuck off of Gwen you white ass emo shit." Dakota demands.

Tyler pushes Gwen off on the street.

Gwen falls on her knees and scrapes her knee.

"What did you say redhead?" Tyler says getting up.

"You're such a failure in life. Who the fuck goes around doing drugs in a basement and has sex all day?" Dakota asks.

Tyler pushes Dakota on Gwen.

"Fuck off." Tyler says.

"Oh you did NOT just touch me." Dakota says on the ground.

Tyler spits on Dakota.

Lindsay stops crying and watches.

Dakota gets up and punches Tyler in the jaw.

Tyler falls back on the ground.

Gwen grabs Dakota.

Dakota kicks Gwen in the face.

Gwen falls on her head on the street and covers herself.

Dakota bodyslams Tyler.

Tyler moans on the ground.

Dakota kicks Tyler in the jaw as he lays on the ground.

Tylers jaw bleeds.

"You pathetic piece of shit." Dakota says to Tyler.

Tyler moans on the ground in pain.

Gwen gets up and taps Dakota on the shoulder.

"Dude what was that for? What the hell I don't even know you." Gwen says confused.

"Lindsay is my best friend and I don't like what Tyler and you did to her. Drugs and whatever other crap you guys do can kill you. Once that happends i'll be laughing at you idiots. Tyler dumped her for no reason and made her into some emo drug whore. Just because she's better than you doesn't mean you have to treat her like some pathetic shit." Dakota agrues.

Gwen stays silent.

"Lindsay been through enough. She doesn't need two dumbasses fucking up her life. Tyler and you better shape up. Bye." Dakota agrues and walks to Lindsay.

"Wow Dakota. You didn't have to do that.." Lindsay says wiping off her tears.

"Whatever. There going to die anyways. I had enough of idiot guys for one day. Let's go back to Noahs house." Dakota sighs.

They both walk to Noahs house.

Dakota opens the door and walks in with Lindsay.

All the guys are in a circle with Zoey laughing.

"What the hell you guys?" Dakota asks.

Everyone gets quiet.

"Baby I missed you." Alejandro says getting up to hug Dakota.

Dakota rolls her eyes as Alejandro hugs her.

"What's wrong?" Alejandro asks.

"Nothing.." Dakota lies.

Lindsay shrugs.

"Zoey and I have become very good friends. She's funny,smart, and smells good." Ezekiel says with a girly voice.

"Aww thanks." Zoey says hugging him.

Ezekiel sniffs her hair.

"Well then, I think everyone should go home." Noah says.

"Alejandro and I have a house in Paris so don't know where to stay." Dakota sighs.

"I just bought a house. Three bedroom. I can let only Dakota and Lindsay stay there. Hows that sound?" Zoey asks.

Dakota and Lindsay look at eachother and shrug.

"Alright." Dakota accepts.

"I'm in." Lindsay accepts.

"Alright then. I'll drive you guys there. Let's go." Zoey says happily.

"Wait. Where is Alejandro going to stay?" Dakota asks curiously.

"Defently not here. I already have Ezekiel staying in my backyard." Noah sighs.

Zoey walks up to Noah.

Zoey feels Noahs chest.

"I think you should let Alejandro stay here for awhile.." Zoey says feeling Noahs chest with one hand and looking at his eyes.

"SURE THING." Noah smiles.

Zoey smiles at Noahs and leaves his house along with Dakota and Lindsay.

Dakota and Lindsay sit in the backseats as Zoey drives to her new house.

Zoey pulls up to her new house.

They exit the car and enter the house.

"Hey thanks for letting us move in." Dakota thanks Zoey.

"No problem. I just wanted to be friends with you guys." Zoey explains.

"Really?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. I never really had any friends. So I thought maybe hanging around with your friends can make us friends." Zoey explains some more.

"OH! So is that why you were making my boyfriend laugh and stuff." Dakota wonders.

"Yeah. Don't worry i'm not a boyfriend stealer. Besides, you two are a great couple." Zoey compliments.

"Thanks." Dakota shy smiles.

"Zoey. I misjudged you. I thought you were some backstabber but I guess not." Lindsay says truthfully.

Zoey shrugs.

"It's fine." Zoey sighs.

Lindsay walks up to her room.

"Hey Zoey...just wondering...do you have an empty diary or journal?" Dakota asks.

"Um. Sure I think I have one." Zoey says walking to the cabit to find a diary.

Zoey finds a new diary.

Zoey gives it to Dakota.

"Thanks! I love writing and yeah." Dakota says.

Dakota goes to her room and locks the door.

Lindsay knocks on Dakotas door.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure. What's up?" Dakota asks.

"I'm watching Access Hollywood Live and um..Chris..and Blaineley..made out on the show." Lindsay sighs.

"That's because he's a manwhore." Dakota confronts.

"He seems in love with Blaineley." Lindsay sighs.

"I bet you he already slept with some other whore. Trust me." Dakota winks.

"Ha! Yeah. Loser." Lindsay smiles.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Zoey yells as she runs to the door.

Zoey awnsers the door.

"Hey. Do you mind if I stay here instead of Noahs house? Ezekiel keeps saying gross stuff about you." Alejandro says while facepalming.

"Exactly what stuff?" Zoey asks.

"Nothing you need to know." Alejandro says disturbed.

Zoey shrugs and lets Alejandro in.

"You can sleep on the couch." Zoey directs.

"Thanks. Where's Dakota?" Alejandro asks.

"In her room with Lindsay." Zoey awnsers.

"Oh I see." Alejandro shrugs.

"It's getting late anyways. I'm going to sleep." Zoey says tiredly.

"Goodnight." Alejandro waves.


End file.
